A Father's Nerves
by Yami Dragoness of Dark
Summary: Reborn hides it, but Luche can easily see his worries about their unborn child. R/L rated T because Reborn cusses, bad Reborn. Flame because of the pairing and prove you're a loser.


Yami: Well...I was going to sleep last night only to suddenly have the revolation! My muses are bitches I tell you. But while Toitsu and Hikari went to sleep, I stayed up till midnight writing this...I seem to write a lot of things with the Arcos don't I? Oh well, you love it.

Dark: As long as it isn't yaoi that is.

Reborn: Amen to that.

Yami: O.O REBORN!? What are you doing here!? Get in the story now! -boots him in-

Summary: Reborn hides it, but Luche can easily see his worries about their unborn child.

Rating: M because Reborn drops the F-bomb XD and Because he deserve an M rating just being here.

Reborn: Thank you.

Yami: GO BACK IN!

Genre: Hurt/comfort, family, romance.

Disclaimer: I...Own...NOTHING!!!! So fuck off!

Side note: I am totally updating this during class :D

* * *

**A Father's Nerves**

The night was cold, outside there was snow. The frozen water continued to fall from gray clouds that blocked the full moon. Reborn watched it fall from his place on the bed, eyes narrowing as the white stuff piled up on the windowsill. He didn't like snow. It was cold and unforgiving. While children seemed to adore it, and couples found it fun, he found it nothing but an annoyance. It was cold, and when it melted into his clothes, he was freezing, not only that, but you can't erase steps in freshly fallen snow. He often had to spend at least an extra hour or two trying to avoid snow in order to do his missions without living trace. But he wasn't the best hit man in the world for nothing. While it did take longer, he could still move in to kill his target without being tracked or seen. Didn't mean he liked it.

The figure lying next to him shifted, turned over, shivered, and let out a soft groan. He reached down and pulled the thick comforter that had fallen down to her waist over Luche's bare shoulder. In her sleep, she sighed, and shifted closer to the warm body next to her. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on the woman's brow.

There were more reasons he hated snow. Luche, who simply adorable it, couldn't go out in it anymore. She quickly became cold, and if she even sneezed once, everyone panicked, Reborn more so. At five months pregnant with their first child, it was understandable. Since she wasn't allowed to be out in the snow for more than five minutes, Luche spent most of her time pacing the L'Prescetla Sette base, trying hard not to complain and upset the others but often times failing. She was pregnant, she was bored, and if the snow didn't stop soon, they'd be snowed in for at least a week! Reborn didn't think he could take his lover's temper.

From somewhere downstairs, there was a breaking of glass. Luche shot up, exclaiming in some foreign language Reborn couldn't identify. When she realized that is wasn't an attack, she groaned and lay back down on her side, a hand coming up to rub her belly. "Oh darn it, I wonder which child it was this time." When alone with Reborn, she often referred to their three youngest members as children. Verde and Fon were old enough that they didn't warrant the title, but Lal, Viper, and Skull were barely in their twenties, Skull actually three years to twenty, and Viper only a year away. But they were still children.

"Probably Skull, he is always dropping things," Reborn said, then muttered, "Idiot."

Luche got up slowly, being careful to balance herself before she stood. Reborn heaved himself out of the bed quickly, and stood by, just incase she fell. He had lived by himself, and worked by himself far too long to show his care and devotion like some foolish love sick imbecile, but it was for the best. Luche didn't like to be fussed over. She threw on a large shirt over her sweat pants.

Down two flights of stairs -"I think I'll want to move to a lower bedroom soon," Luche admitted –and into the kitchen they went. It wasn't just Skull for once. Viper was there as well, clutching a bleeding hand while Skull nursed his knee, and to both the adults' surprise, Fon was there too, trying to pick up the glass without cutting himself. All three looked up when Reborn and Luche entered. "What's this?" asked Luche, her voice raising several octaves upon seeing the blood. "Fon, leave the glass! Go get the first-aid kit! Reborn, get the broom and dustpan. Viper, stop picking at it! Skull, calm down, you'll be fine." Her voice turned gentle upon speaking to the two youngest members.

While Reborn and later Fon cleaned up the mess, Luche tended to her adoptive children. Skull explained that he had goaded Viper into helping him make some cookies. "Since you like them so much," he told her. "And then Fon came in and startled us, and I dropped the bottle of vanilla extract, and when we tried to catch it, it broke!"

Luche smiled. "Thank you both for being so thoughtful, but next time, let me help. I like baking."

Skull and Viper both nodded. Even though they couldn't see Viper's eyes, they knew the illusionist was glaring at Skull while Luche tended to her hand. To appease the girl, Luche promised to help make Viper's favorite cake tomorrow, along with the cookies. Viper had a secret sweet tooth. "Now get to bed," ordered Reborn, once the kitchen was cleaned and the babies cared for. "You woke Luche up. If you want to help out, why not try keeping quiet."

"Reborn!"

But for once, neither Viper, nor Skull argued, and left with quick good nights. Fon stayed up. "I came in for tea," he said calmly. "Go back to sleep, I know you two are tired." There was a slight smugness behind his words, and Reborn didn't miss it. He scowled at Fon, but didn't respond, content to steer Luche back upstairs. Fon was the only one who had put together who was the child's father. For all anyone else knew, Reborn was just being protective of their leader, just like everyone else was. No one ventured into Reborn's room –left empty most of the time –and if anyone went to Luche's room while the two were in there, Reborn vanished before they noticed him. It was best to keep their relationship secret. For the sake of the child.

"If the snow doesn't stop by tomorrow morning, we'll have to send someone to get supplies," Luche informed Reborn. "Also, tell Verde that I don't want him to come upstairs smelling like those dreadful chemicals, it's bad." For the baby went unsaid, but Reborn nodded anyways. They got back into bed, and the L'Prescetla Sette leader was fast asleep before Reborn was even half asleep.

.

.

.

"I don't like snow anymore," grumbled Luche, watching half amused, half exasperated, as everyone trooped back inside, soaking wet and shivering. Viper was complaining, Verde was cussing, and Skull was sneezing and coughing badly. He'd forgotten his scarf and hat. Fon and Lal were sighing, probably dreaming of hot tea or hot coffee.

"Liar," Fon chuckled. "You're just upset we didn't let you out in it for more than five minutes."

She stuck her tongue out, getting laughs from several people. Reborn wasn't one of them. He was very angry. Eight months pregnant and Luche had managed to convince Verde to take her, Viper, and Skull out to the closest shopping mall in a town far down the mountain. Reborn had been asleep when they snuck out, and it wasn't until Lal had come into the living room where he was resting with a cup of espresso for herself that he had woken up. Upon discovering his leader gone, he had gone to take the only remaining car that could handle the snow. Lal hadn't let him. It was _her_ Hum-V! She wasn't about to let Reborn –a notoriously dangerous driver –take her previous car down an icy mountain road. Fon had come along because he needed to pick something up, and to watch, amused, as Reborn tried in vain to hide his panic.

"Go take a hot bath," the second in command ordered, barely containing a snarl. Luche gave him a look before motioning for Lal and Viper to follow her. The females left for a hot bath in the smaller of the two Japanese style wash rooms. The men headed for the larger one, Reborn leading them, scowling at Verde and Skull, who smartly hid behind Fon.

"She's eight months along, what the fuck were you thinking!?" demanded Reborn once all four were in the large swimming pool like tub.

Verde yawned and pretended not to notice the sun guardian's murderous gaze. Skull yelped when the look was turned on him. "Well…she really wanted to leave the house. And we were with her! We didn't let her stay outside long, and…and we made sure she sat down often!"

"Stupid little runt!"

From his place to the left, Fon smiled innocently, "Now, now Reborn, you sound like a worried father, scolding his son for letting the pregnant mother leave the house." He simply laughed when Reborn glared at him. Fon smartly didn't say anything else, but his smile still reminded Reborn of the cat who ate the proverbial canary.

Someone banged on the door. "Reborn! You better not be picking on Skull again!"

"He is!" Skull cried out, only to be dunked. He came up, spluttering and coughing.

"Reborn I heard that!"

"Heard what? The idiot falling under water because he is clumsy?"

A sigh. "Fine then, you'll make your own espresso." The footsteps died away.

"Fuck," grumbled Reborn while the others laughed at him.

That night, Luche proved herself quite upset. Either because of the hormone imbalance, or because Reborn had yet again proven himself unable to handle anyone younger than twenty-two, which was Lal's age. "How are you to manage a newborn?" she demanded, refusing to get into bed. "You ignore Viper, and you're almost cruel to Skull. If I can't trust you with a teenaged boy who is the best in his field then how can I trust you with our child!?"

"Skull is an idiot," Reborn replied calmly, sitting on the edge of the bed. "He doesn't think, which is _why_ he's so good at what he does. I'll manage to handle our baby."

Luche snorted in a very unlady like way, but finally allowed Reborn to pull her into the bed. Despite his promise of managing the baby, he had yet to do more than put his hand on her enlarged stomach every now and then, and only when he felt for sure the child was asleep. Luche possessed the sky flame. She could see he was nervous, and unsure of what to do with a baby. When she had told him she was pregnant, he had, for once, been speechless, before saying, in his calmest, most controlled voice, that he was happy for her, and would help in any way he could. While not used to human interaction –much like Verde in that aspect –he was a gentleman. And in reality, it was half his fault. "We'll see what happens when the time comes." Lying down, Luche went to sleep.

The look on Reborn's face said he'd rather the time never come.

.

.

.

Fon watched Reborn carefully while Skull paced the room, and Viper floated upside-down, something she did when she was nervous. Lal was absent, having been begged by Luche to come into the delivery room with her. Their leader was scared, despite the reassuring smile she gave her Family. The only one who didn't give any sign of nerves was Verde, who was writing on several sheets of paper. Reborn leaned against a wall, gazing intently at the floor. He gave no outward sign of being nervous, but the absolute stillness of his body told many tales, and Fon was reading them all.

"Scared?" he inquired.

Reborn's charcoal black eyes flicked to Fon's face, before looking back at the floor. Skull jumped and Viper fell on her head as a scream cut through the air. The hit man's fists clenched. The room fell back into silence. Another scream a few minutes later. A longer silence. Finally, the door opened. Lal looked out. Her eyes, narrowed in suspicion, fell on Reborn. "She wants you."

Everyone turned to Reborn, the same suspicion on Viper and Verde's faces. Skull looked confused, Fon smug. Without a word, he pushed off the wall, and left the waiting room. Lal told him which room it was, and went to go get cleaned up. The entire place was loud, compared to the waiting room. There were families together in rooms, cooing over new members, and mothers singing gently to their newborn babes. Nurses were rushing around, a doctor every now and then. Finally, he found the right room, and entered just as a nurse left.

The room was plain, with a rocking chair, a normal arm chair, a bed, TV, and other things common to a hospital room. On the bed was Luche, propped up by pillows and the movable inclining bed. She looked tired. Her blue black hair was a mess, and there were shadows under her eyes that he had never seen before. Her normally brilliant skin was pale and covered in drying sweat. Every movement caused her to winch. But there was true happiness dancing in her eyes, along with a few tears. He calmly walked over to her, and kissed her, first the crown of her head, then her brow, then her lips. She smiled, twining their fingers together, and holding on as tightly as her tired muscles could.

"Are you well?" he inquired. Luche nodded, resting her forehead in the hollow of his neck.

"Just tired. Birth isn't so much painful as tiring, so much so that my muscles began to cry out in exhaustion." Her eyes flicked towards a glass crib that was resting next to the bed. "We have a daughter," she whispered, noticing that at the mention of their child, Reborn tensed. "Greet her." It was an order. He couldn't ignore it.

Turning away from Luche, and untwining their fingers, he looked into the crib. A little human lay there, swaddled in a pink blanket with a little pink hat upon her head. Wisps of pure black hair, his black hair, stuck out from the hat. The little baby blinked slowly when she sensed someone watching her. New born blue eyes, deep blue, looked up at him. Luche's eyes, they'd darken further till they matched her mother's shade exactly. She looked up at him, her little nose, his nose, twitching slightly. She sneezed, and blinked again, this time in confusion. Hesitantly, Reborn reached a hand into the shallow crib, and gently tapped the baby's cheek. A hand shot out and grabbed hold of his index finger. He jumped, eyes widening. Luche laughed.

"I…she…" he tried to tug his finger away, looking panicked. The panic doubled when the baby began to cry. "L-Luche!"

"Hold her." Another order. Shaking, Reborn scooped up the baby and held her awkwardly. Luche sighed and motioned him over. She helped adjust the baby more firmly into her father's arms and smiled in satisfaction when their daughter stopped crying. "See…you're fine. Why don't you say hello?"

He gulped. Luche vaguely imagined how much the others would love to see their stoic hitman in such a state. She was certainly enjoying it.

Now that the baby had stopped crying, and was close enough to him that she could see his face, she stared at him, mouth slightly open, eyes locked onto his. Stuttering, Reborn managed a hello. The baby didn't respond to the greeting. Instead she simply yawned, and nuzzled into his hold, a tiny fist grasping hold of his blazer. She popped her free thumb into her mouth and fell asleep.

Luche smiled. Reborn gave her a slightly nervous grin. "She's beautiful," he whispered, sitting down in the rocking chair next to the bed.

Luche nodded, "What shall we name her?"

He looked down at his daughter…what a strange thought. Him, Reborn, having a child to call his own. Though he could not, in public, for his daughter's safety. To himself, he would always be able to call her his child. "…Aria…"

A delicate eyebrow rose.

"She will be as strong and wise as a lioness."

With a nod, Luche allowed herself to lean back against the pillows, and sleep. With years of practice, Reborn slipped out of the room silently, and went to introduce the other L'Prescetla Sette to their leader's daughter.

* * *

Yami: I think I got their name right...right? I hope so. DON'T YELL AT ME!!!

Dark: No author's notes this time really.

Yami: Except for ages, Skull is NOT older than me! He is either my age or younger! I made him younger this time. His age varies depending on my mood, same as Viper's but Lal is always twenty and above. Fon is evil this time around XD Love Fon. LOVE HIM!

Kenshin: Reborn-san wouldn't act so nervous...would he?

Yami: He's a killer. He kills people for his job and he does it without mercy. He doesn't deal with people who need to be treated gently. A baby is a new and foreign thing to him, and new and foreign things are often greeted with nervousness and downright scaredness.

Kenshin: That's not a word.

Yami: It is now...bitch.

Dark/Kenshin: R&R!!!

P.S. If you haven't already guessed, I totally support Reborn/Luche...and Reborn/Tsuna XD


End file.
